


Overwatch: Backfire

by Corbierre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbierre/pseuds/Corbierre
Summary: Following the King’s Row Uprising, Dr. Angela Ziegler goes through a conflict of ideals after witnessing brutal actions inside Overwatch — a dilemma that might shift the fate of the organization and those she loved.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Follow corbierretheraven.tumblr.com for earlier releases and updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from the Uprising, the Overwatch strike team is taken care of by Dr. Angela Ziegler. After accessing the mission archives, she finds out dirty details about Overwatch’s black ops division: Blackwatch. Gabriel Reyes contests Jack Morrison’s approach.

How can one fight for peace in a world of war?

I joined Overwatch’s medical team to help build a better future, one I could have hope on. Throughout my years in this organization, I realized that I was going against my principles. At the same time, I knew I was doing my job, I was healing those who were hurt in combat, I was preparing them to fight for us.

I had blood in my hands, but it wasn’t in a bad way.

However, after the King’s Row Uprising, I started seeing things from a new perspective. A discovery that made me look at Overwatch and Commander Morrison himself in a totally different way.

I can’t say I regret doing what I did, but I wish things could’ve gone slightly different.

My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler, and this is the story of how I brought Overwatch down.

* * *

**May 2, 2069  
** **Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland**

We finally came back home after defeating the Null Sector back in London, an event now known as King’s Row Uprising. Luckily, we only had some minor injuries in our squad, and I was glad to take care of those I loved.

Cadet Lena Oxton stepped down the orca ship with a huge smile on her face, that had been her first mission, she was proud of herself — and she really should be. Our entire team did a great job fighting Null Sector.

I’m still struggling to understand that sometimes it feels like there’s no other way but to use violence against our biggest threats. I had to carry a small blaster with me in case anything happened. I can’t really say I was comfortable with it. The idea of me pushing a button and ending someone’s life… It’s just… It’s not human.

— Dr. Ziegler! I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me — said Lena, as she spotted me while she was walking out of the ship.

— Ah, no problem, Cadet! You did a really good job, and you know it! I’m sure Commander Morrison is proud.

As Lena’s face was filled with dignity, the rest of the strike team came out the ship: Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm and Engineer Torbjörn Lindholm. Those two best friends kept bragging about their roles in the mission. They were really great people, some of the greatest friends I’ve ever had, and their relationship was to make any other best friends jealous.

— I’m telling you, Reinhardt — said Torbjörn— those Brits have their heads on straight!

Reinhard replied with a huge laugh, one of his trademarks pretty much, then continued:

— Oh, my friend, we were incredible out there, weren’t we?!

— Ah… I can’t wait to see my family again… Are you going anywhere, buddie?

— Me? Nah… I was gonna stick around and help Jack with whatever he had to do.

— Stop that! Come with us! Brigitte will be so happy to see you!

Brigitte Lindholm is one of Torbjörn’s children. She’s one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever met. I’m so glad she has such admiration for her dad and her Uncle Rein. She once told me she dreamed about becoming an Overwatch agent. She does have potential for it.

Commander Jack Morrison entered the room, giving everyone a warm welcome back. The Blackwatch agents — Commander Gabriel Reyes, Dr. Moira O’Deorain, Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada — were one step behind him.

Blackwatch was Overwatch’s secret division — black ops, if you will. They’d go to any fields before the strike team to gather information from their sources and make sure the ground was safe for us.

— Team, congratulations on your work out there — said Commander Mo… Jack. — You were able to contain the situation with success with no injuries to civilians. I want to invite all of you for a ceremony that will take place tonight at our event hall. You’ll be honored for your services. It will be my pleasure to perform the ceremony myself.

Jack was one of the greatest leaders I’ve ever seen. He always knew how to get the best from his team.

— I’d also like to thank — he turned his attention to the Blackwatch team standing behind him — our Blackwatch division for opening ground for you. Half of this operation wouldn’t be possible without them. You are all going to be honored at the ceremony as well, of course — he turned his attention back to everyone. — Thank you all, agents. Dismissed.

Jack walked away and we went back to our usual errands.

* * *

Gabriel followed Jack to his office.

— We need to talk — he said, as he entered the commander’s officer, locking the door.

— Is everything OK, Commander?

— Jack, I’m here to talk to you as a friend. I’m not sure what your intentions are, but you know that I admire you a lot as the leader of this organization, but you’ve got to know your limits!

It was no secret to anyone that Gabriel was a bit jealous of Jack for being chosen as leader of Overwatch — since his Blackwatch role wasn’t really public, he didn’t get any actual credit for it. However, they were still best friends, since the beginning of Overwatch itself.

— I’m… I’m not sure of what you…

Gabriel pulled back his right arm sleeve. His veins could be seen clearly through his skin. They were pitch black.

— Gabe… — Jack gasped in horror.

— What… What exactly did you hire Moira for? And what the hell are you thinking sending Blackwatch agents out there like they’re mere bounty hunters?! Do you really want to know what can happen to all of us if the world knows Overwatch has a division that seems to follow Talon’s handbook?!

Gabriel never hesitated to approach missions the violent way Blackwatch always did, but, deep down, he knew it was wrong.

— Reyes, I ask you to keep your posture — Jack, suddenly, assumed a more severe tone. — After all, Antonio’s blood is not on my hands.

Antonio was the former leader of Talon, a terrorist organization Overwatch fought against, who had been murdered in cold blood by Gabriel one year ago on a mission known as Retribution. This information was classified for a long time, and I only learned about it after I… I only learned about it later.

The mission happened shortly after a terrorist attack at the Roman HQ, as the team learned more information about Talon. The attack severely injured General Gérard Lacroix, one of Gabriel’s closest friends.

When the Blackwatch strike team was sent to Venice, Italy, Gabriel ended up killing Antonio out of pure grudge for Gérard’s state — who was going to recover completely, I was taking care of him myself — and those killed on the attack.

Antonio’s murder made the whole mission go down the drain, as Talon mobilized an entire army to stop them. Luckily, they were all able to escape with the help of pilot Violet, who flew them out of the region. However, nothing was intact, as pictures from the confront ended up in the hands of the press and the rumors about Blackwatch started to spread. You can say that was when everything started to go down.

Gabriel doesn’t regret doing what he did to this day, and, although Jack punished him for it, I could feel he didn’t feel sorry for that either.

Something had changed on him these past few months. Changed so much to the point that Gabriel — who murdered Antonio (among other actions) — was angry at him.

— Jack! — He sighed, desperately.

— It’s Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes! Dr. O’Deorain is following my orders to make our agents stronger as part of Blackwatch’s Advanced Medical Testing program, which you agreed to be part of. I trust her experiments. Blackwatch itself is under your administration, everything that happens there is your fault!

— Wrong! I’m following your plans from our staff meeting from months ago! Is this gonna me the same drama as Italy? — Gabriel got a very doubtful look on his face. — What are you trying to hide, Jack?!

They stared at each other for a while. Gabriel’s eyes were full of anger, while Jack’s were cold as a stone.

— Anything else, Commander Reyes?

Gabriel took a deep breath, then walked out of Jack’s office.

Dr. Moira O’Deorain ran a medical program on Blackwatch known as Advanced Medical Testing Program. It was based on the US army’s supersoldier program, which Gabriel had been part of, but some of her polemical studies and techniques were also performed.

Genji Shimada was the first one to be recruited for such program. Later on, they invited Gabriel to be part of it, given his background. Moira thought it’d be funny to give him the same ID number he had during his service: subject #24.

* * *

As I walked back to my office, I saw Gabriel walking down the hall. He seemed mad.

— Gabe!

— Not now, Dr. Ziegler — he angrily said as he walked past me.

You know that feeling something is wrong when your mom calls you by your full name? It’s pretty much the same when we call each other by our titles and surnames at Overwatch. We felt like a family. If everything was okay, he wouldn’t have called me “Dr. Ziegler.”

I enter my office and turn my workstation on. Jack always made sure that Overwatch had the latest tech for everything: computers, weaponry, even kitchen appliances. He did know how to run the place. Or at least I thought so.

I was about to log my report of the mission #382, a.k.a. King’s Row Uprising, but I decided to read other’s reports first.

Then, I stumble across Genji’s report. I had never read a Blackwatch report before, mainly because they’re always classified. He had probably forgotten to lock the file.

Genji was rescued by Overwatch three years ago, after his brother, Hanzo Shimada, was forced by other members of the Shimada Clan to murder his younger brother, whose principles went against his family.

When I first saw Genji, I could not believe his condition. It was a miracle he made it to Overwatch with the minimal of vital signs. Thankfully, my work on life signs recovery techniques was really advanced, and, with the help of Moira and omnic technology, I was able to bring Genji back to life. Jack, however, asked Moira to make him a kind of supersoldier. We dressed him up with the latest fight technology from omnics. As I mentioned before, this was the beginning of Blackwatch’s Advanced Medical Test program — and I didn’t have the faintest idea I was being a small part of it.

Genji was now a human-omnic ninja hybrid. The first of his kind. He recovered surprisingly fast. He spent one year under severe training, officially joining the Blackwatch strike team on 2068 for his first mission — mission #274, a.k.a. Retribution — witnessing Antonio’s murder by Reyes.

Although his fighting skills were one of the best, his computer ones weren’t. It wasn’t the first time he left a report declassified according to Gabe, but it was the first time I had seen it.

And I made the mistake of reading it.

I could not believe what was in it.

Blackwatch wasn’t just a generic espionage division as we all thought it was. Genji talked about torture, blackmail and a lot of human and omnic rights violations throughout the months Blackwatch was out there preparing the field for our arrival. His psychological condition wasn’t the best after his recovery, and we were aware of that. Being able to read his feelings translated into the report was just sorrowful.

I was in shock.

I felt out of myself.

I could not believe Overwatch had created something like that.

All my principles of peace… Gone. I felt like an hypocrite. I helped Genji on his training. I worked with Moira on a lot of Blackwatch related studies.

I helped Blackwatch become what it was.

What it really was.

An undercover criminal organization, going against all principles the United Nations established for Overwatch.

At some point, I couldn’t even tell the difference between them and Talon anymore.

I needed to talk to someone about this.

I needed to see Gabriel again.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the Blackwatch dark files, Ziegler confronts Reyes about the organization’s secret activities — but Dr. Moira O’Deorain overhears the conversation.

As I rushed to Gabriel’s office carrying the Blackwatch report printed in a folder, I was still in shock. I just couldn’t believe my closest friends — my family — were capable to do something like that. Yes, they were soldiers. But we were Overwatch. An organization created by the United Nations to keep the world in peace, not to go against all human and omnic principles. I already felt a huge guilt for being part of violent acts, like Uprising itself, even knowing that, sometimes, that appeared to be the only solution — although my heart would always tell me I was wrong. — But knowing that I helped Blackwatch become what it was… That is just a completely new level of self-betrayal.

I finally make it to Gabe’s room. I requested to open the door through the digital panel by it — no response. — I tried swiping my card, didn’t work either. Not even the PIN code worked. He had deadlocked it. I started knocking on his door and shouting his name.

I gave up after a while. I didn’t know what was going on, but I could feel it was somehow related to what I had just found.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly started to walk away.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the pressure mechanism opening the door.

I turned around to see Gabriel like I had never seen him before. He had a sad look on his face, staring at the floor, it seemed like he had just stopped crying.

— Gabe… — My voice was breaking. Words could not describe what I felt seeing him like that. — Are you okay?

His eyes slowly went up towards me.

— Come in — he whispered.

I quietly walked into his office. You could feel the weight of the air pushing you down. I could also sense he had something to tell me. Something equally bad — or even worse.

I tried to take a look at his face. Something was wrong with it. It looked like some dark smoke was coming out of it, but it wasn’t quite like that. It was smokey, but it was heavier. It didn’t quite look it was coming out of him, it looked like  _ he _ was becoming the smoke. After a while, it disappeared, but you could still see some signs on his face — it had a bright red tone and his veins were clearly visible.

I assumed a firm tone in my voice and asked, worried:

— Gabriel, what’s going on?

He was just standing there, leaning on his desk, staring at the floor.

— Subject #24. That’s how they call me down there. It’s like they don’t want me to let go of my past. Soldier: 24 — he giggled — what a joke.

I looked down to the folder. That and potential experiments on Gabriel? What the hell was going on under my own watch?

Rumor had it that more than 100 agents were under the care of Dr. O’Deorain and other Blackwatch medics at the Advanced Medical Testing Program. I had seen a lot of agents with unearthly resistance to pain, strength and other factors, but I had never seen something as I was witnessing in Gabriel’s face.

— Gabe… There’s something more about Blackwatch, isn’t there?

He hesitated to answer.

— The things they force us to do… — He looked up at me. — You wouldn’t believe it, Angela.

I knew Gabriel was a tough guy. For him to be breaking down like that, something serious must have happened. And I felt like I already knew what it was, so I just broke it to him:

— I read Genji’s report — I said with my heart falling apart. I hated seeing my friends like that. I could feel something terrible was about to happen.

— What?! — He shouted as his face went from sad to angry in a split second. — Please don’t tell me he screwed up the privacy settings  _ again _ !

As I tried to calm him down, he rushed to his workstation to access the mission files. He logged into the system. The file was still there. He quickly used his administrator priorities and classified it.

— This is like the third time this kid does this. What did you read?

— That’s… kind of what I wanted to talk to you about — I open the folder with the file on his desk. I had highlighted the worst parts. Torturing families, blackmailing people, shooting suspects dead, human or omnic, it didn’t matter, all of that in exchange of information. — Gabe… This is not what Overwatch stands for. Please, tell me this isn’t real.

He started to give me a serious, deadly look.

— Sometimes, Dr. Ziegler, such measures…

— Don’t. This is wrong. This is not what I’m here for. This is not what I’ve serviced all these years in this organization for.

He slammed his fists on his desk.

— You’re back here. You’re back here  _ alive _ . Thanks to who?

— Thanks to our strike team that was competent enough to stop the terrorists without...

— Don’t be a fool, Angela. If it wasn’t for the information we got out there, you all would have died the second you infiltrated the region. What do you expect to do with these files anyway?

— Jack has to know about this…

Gabriel burst into laughter. I started to feel even more uncomfortable.

— Please, look at this.

He turned his monitor around so I could read what was on it.

There was a list of people who could access the classified Blackwatch reports. Moira O’Deorain, Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree,…

— … Jack Morrison?

—  _ Nothing _ you plan to tell your precious Commander is gonna come as a shock for him. Tell this to anyone and Overwatch goes  _ down _ . Don’t you think I know the risks I’m taking running this undercover division, this  _ criminal  _ division, while your boss is out there getting all the credits and statues around the world?!

I took a while to process everything, then I looked back at him:

— It’s time… to stop.

— Yes, Dr. Ziegler. But stop who?

— I hate to interrupt, but... — Suddenly, we hear Dr. Moira O’Deorain’s voice from behind us. Apparently none of us closed the door as we walked in. She had overheard the entire conversation. — She is right, Reyes. But he is also right, Dr. Ziegler — We stood paralyzed not knowing what to say. She started walking into the room. — I just submitted by mission report and I wanted to know if Commander Rey… — She noticed the strange anomalies on his face. — Gabriel, what the hell is going on with you?!

— I was going to ask you the same.

— I’ll see you in my room as soon as this is over.

— As  _ what _ is over? — I asked.

— Agents, I’m afraid we all know Blackwatch represents a great risk for Overwatch itself. Not only we were  _ this _ close to exposing ourselves back in Venice one year ago — she gave Gabriel a weird look, I didn’t know what it was about back then, but now I know everything about that event, including Antonio’s murder, and everything made sense — King’s Row wasn’t our best field trip either. If Jack isn’t willing to listen, perhaps the press will.

Was Moira out of her mind? Just giving Overwatch up like that? If the press knew half of the human and omnic rights violations only that report I was holding had, it would already be enough for the organization to be shut down for good. And I would keep that in mind.

— Moira, that’s insane…

— Gabriel, you’re not satisfied with Jack either. No one is — I was. — It’s time for a new age for Overwatch. Help me get it.

— What? You just want to reverse the roles and put Blackwatch on the leadership? Yeah, that’s gonna work, Moira — I guess my sarcastic side wasn’t one of the best.

— You think we at Blackwatch are happy with our dirty work? We are fueled by pure anger! Ask Gabriel himself. How many times he hesitated killing someone until he remembered why he was doing that.

Now that was kind of ironic when I think about it.

— That’s not an excuse…

— No, Dr. Ziegler, it’s not. This is war. And we are forced to do what we must in order to win.

I couldn’t take the weight of the moment anymore. I excused myself out of the room and took the report with me. I wasn’t going to give up on my principles that easily.

I ran to Jack’s office. I could feel I was about to make a mistake, but I could not think of anything else to do that would be right. I wouldn’t just give Overwatch away to the press like that. The organization still had a few principles I believed in and I was still doing my job. I just had to ignore the fact that Blackwatch was out there doing those horrendous things.

I asked permission to walk into Jack’s room from the door panel and he allowed me.

As the door opens, I see he was already standing up, like he was waiting for me. For some reason, I felt like he was staring at the folder I was carrying. It seemed like I was about to be punished, but I wasn’t sure what for.

— Dr. Ziegler — he said as I was still standing outside the room, afraid to walk in — we need to talk.


	3. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O’Deorain makes a suspicious move towards Reyes. Ziegler has a tough decision to make — one that may destroy Overwatch once and for all.

As I quietly walked into his office, Jack wouldn’t stop giving me this weird look. He looked at me and I could feel this… this anger. I could feel I was in trouble, but for what?

— Sit down — he ordered, not moving an inch of his body. He was completely serious.

— Jack, what… — I tried to ask as I was sitting down, until I was interrupted.

— It’s Commander Morrison, Dr. Ziegler — yes, yes that hurt. — I want to know — he turned his monitor so I could see it, my name was under some kind of list — who let you access Blackwatch files.

— No… No one. I was logging my mission report and I saw Genji’s open, I just wanted to…

— God, damn it, Shimada! — Jack was nervous, and it broke my heart to know why. — Whatever you saw, that is classified, Dr. Ziegler, and I count on your professionalism — He couldn’t take his eyes out of the file I was holding. — You wanted to show me something?

So he knew about Blackwatch’s dark side and he was okay with it? My world just kept crashing down even more. Of course, I hesitated to show him the file. I decided not to listen to Gabriel and trust my image of “Commander Jack Morrison,” an image that was destroyed on that brief meeting. Jack knew. Everyone knew. My world had fallen. And Overwatch was going to fall as well.

— No, ah, not really. These are just some medical reports I’m gonna study with my team. Everything’s fine. Thank you, sir — I got up and starting walking away.

— Remember, Dr. Ziegler, discretion.

* * *

 

Moira was still at Gabriel’s room.

— Isn’t it funny? — Moira teased.

— What is?

— She was a huge part of building Blackwatch, yet she doesn’t know the dirt we put our hands in. Now I see why Morrison chose me, she breaks down so easi…

— Moira… shut… up.

— Calm down, twenty-four, calm down.

— Don’t… call me like THAT!

Gabriel shouted in pain as his entire body turned into this smoke-shaped entity, like a ghost. Moira stood there, looking at him with a prideful face as his “eyes” were glowing in a bright yellow, she could only think of one word: “excellent.”

After a few seconds, he went back to normal, all the “smoke” evidence was gone, like he had healed.

— What… What did you do to me?!

— Ah, Gabe… This… This is only the beginning — Moira walked behind Gabriel, she had a sleep dart that belonged to Captain Ana Amari, then applied it on him.

— Ah! Moira, what the… — Gabriel started to pass out.

— Don’t worry, Reyes. It’s time to get what you always wanted — Gabriel dropped to the floor. — It’s time to bring Overwatch down.

* * *

 

Gabriel’s vision was slowly becoming clear.

He realizes he’s in a dark room, tied to a chair. The only source of light was a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

He wasn’t at the Overwatch headquarters anymore.

The metal door, apparently the only access to that small room, opens. He couldn’t make out who was coming out of it, his only reaction was to call for Moira.

And he guessed it.

— Where… Where am I? What are we doing here? — He realizes he can’t move. — D-Did you tie me up?

— I’m sorry for this, Gabriel. If I was the only one to make choices around here, I wouldn’t have done this, so, please, accept my apologies.

— Around… here?

— Welcome to Venice, Gabe. Welcome... to Talon.

— Wha… MOIRA?!

— Shocker, Reyes. I’m here to make you an offer.

— What could you possibly want?

— Join us.

— Are you out of our goddamn MIND?! — Gabriel was both angry and confused. I can’t imagine what was going through his mind at the moment.

Moira replied with a somewhat evil laugh.

— Don’t we both want the same things, Gabe? Let’s face it: Morrison doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. I don’t mind doing Blackwatch’s dirty work, we do even worse things here at Talon, but his mistakes are what’s going to help us bring Overwatch down.

— And why… why would I want that?

Suddenly, a deep voice took over Moira’s speech. Someone else had entered the room.

— Because I want you to.

It was Akande Ogundimu. Being on Overwatch’s top criminal list for some time, Akande had recently murdered Talon’s leader Akinjide Adeyemi, who held the title of Doomfist, wearing an advanced gauntlet which gave unearthly strength to those who wear it. Akinjide was the second to receive the Doomfist title, eventually being known as the Scourge of Numbani, after giving up the role of protecting the city to join Talon forces. Akinjide recruited Akande himself to join Talon after he lost his arm at the Omnic Crisis. Eventually, Akande surpassed Akinjide’s abilities, murdering him and getting the titles of Doomfist and Talon leader to himself. Talon scientists, including Moira, turned the gauntlet into an even more powerful mechanical arm, turning Akande into one of the most powerful soldiers ever.

— You — Gabriel said with his eyes full of anger.

Akande replied with a superior smile.

— Gabriel — Moira started — joining us, you’ll have all the power you need to shape the world the way you want it to be. Let’s bring Morrison’s “reign” down once and for all.

— And why do you need me?

— The more infiltrates we have inside Overwatch, the better— said Akande — we already have Dr. O’Deorain and a couple other smaller agents, now we want you.

Gabriel gave a subtle laugh.

— You must trust me a lot to be telling me this.

— Actually— Moira loads up a blaster and points it to Gabriel’s face — we kinda don’t. We don’t necessarily need you, but it would be nice to have you on board. We know you can help us take Morrison and Overwatch down. So do it. Let’s make the world stronger again, Reyes, let’s do it… through conflict!

Gabriel stood quiet for a second. He didn’t really have any principles, but his anger at Jack spoke louder during that time.

— We could use her.

— Use who? — Asked Akande, while Moira could clearly see who he was talking about.

— Dr. Angela Ziegler.

And this is how everything starts to change.

* * *

 

I look at my phone’s notifications, which I had muted:

Jack – 27 missed calls

Lena – 7 unread texts

New email from Dr. Moira O’Deorain

I had missed the ceremony that night, I just couldn’t deal with Overwatch at the moment. Gabriel and Moira were also missing. I’m pretty sure, today, Jack is able to put the pieces together.

God, my mind just wouldn’t stay quiet for a second.

Should the world be aware of these dark actions Overwatch as performing? I mean, the Rialto episode wasn’t that big of a deal to classify Blackwatch as exposed. But how could I live with myself knowing that I’m protecting people at the cost of the life of others? The brutal actions Gabe and other agents have done… I didn’t want to put them in trouble. But, at the same time, I wanted justice.

After a full evening of deep thoughts and shots of liquor, I pressed send.

I had just sent Atlas News, the world’s biggest news corporation, the Blackwatch file.

Was I stupid? Pretty much. Didn’t even realize Jack knew I had accessed that report, of course I was going to be the most obvious suspect.

But it was done.

Without even knowing, I was also helping Talon.

Today, I keep thinking if there was ever justice on what I was doing.

Honestly, when it comes to Overwatch, I don’t really think justice ever existed.


	4. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world wakes up to the headlines of Overwatch violating human rights through their undercover division Blackwatch, damaging all agents’ reputations. A new patient arrives at the Overwatch medical facility.

At the end of the ceremony, Jack was still trying to reach me. He had left a message on my voicemail:

_“Ziegler, where the hell are you? I swear to God, if you do anything stup… Lieutenant Wilhelm, congr...”_

Right before the ceremony ended, Atlas issued a breaking news report that aired in every holovideo on the face of the Earth, even on the ones in the event hall:

_“BREAKING: OVERWATCH EXPOSED_

_“We just received an anonymous report from a reliable source about Overwatch’s most recent mission in London. This document talks about torture, murder and a lot of other stuff that makes us question: what the hell is going on under their watch?_

_“Please stay with us as we return at any moment with new information. In the meantime, Overwatch… Commander Morrison, you have some explaining to do.”_

And I had to face him the next morning.

* * *

**May 3, 2069  
** **Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland**

An holovideo inside the HQ was showing a new report from Atlas:

_“More on Overwatch, ladies and gentlemen. We’ve been getting reports all night long from trustful sources about corruption inside the organization. UN representatives have been following all this...”_

Suddenly, all holovideos were shut down and Jack’s voice takes over the comms.

_“This is Commander Morrison. I ask every Overwatch personnel to, please, head to the conference hall where I’ll be holding an official press release about the recent accusations.”_

I was still in shock. But why was everyone suddenly trying to bring Overwatch down? That wasn’t my intention, I just wanted justice.

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

Gabriel enters Talon’s conference room, in there were Moira and Akande staring through a window — the window where Antonio had fallen through after being fatally shot by Gabriel one year ago.

— Did you hear the news?

— Good morning for you too, Dr. O’Deorain — he replies as he walks towards the coffee machine.

— Ziegler is such a fool, I can’t believe she gave in that easily. And she questioned me when I suggested we should do that.

— She acts too much out of emotion And, unfortunately — he takes a sip — so do I.

— Talking about emotions — interrupted Akande — we need to introduce you to someone.

As they arrived to what I think I can describe as the medical area of the building, Gabriel sees a woman who appears to be under coma.

— Is that…

— Let me introduce you — said Akande — to Amélie Lacroix.

That was Gérard Lacroix’s wife. Gabriel’s last remaining friend’s wife. She had been missing for over three weeks now.

— What has she been doing here?! — He shouted to Moira.

— Meet… subject #94.

Talon tried murdering Gérard several times, even at the Roman HQ attack, but they’d always fail. This time, they decided to kidnap his wife, Amélie, and use her against him.

— W-What are you gonna do?

— This is where you put your personal wishes aside, Reyes, and focus on what is really important.

— I don’t understand, Moira. Angela has done more than enough to shut Overwatch down, and now even more people are leaking stuff Morrison kept on our most secure servers. What does Gérard have to do with this?

— He has to die — she slowly said.

— It’s part of the plan, Reyes. Just be thankful Morrison was chosen to be the strike commander, otherwise — Akande said as he got closer to Gabriel’s face, pointing at him — it would’ve been _you_ we would be chasing.

— Your skills leading Blackwatch were extraordinary and killing Antonio was… grand. I mean, it was my decision after all.

Gabriel was confused. He remembers pulling the trigger, he remembers killing Antonio. But he never realized why he did it. His anger for Antonio was a strong point for sure, but would that have been enough?

— Our experiments, twenty-four — Moira continued — are reaching explendid levels. I could not be prouder.

— What are you saying?

— I need help to shape Talon as of my will. When I first met Akande, I saw someone I could trust, with the anger, say, fuel it takes. Our experiments back on Blackwatch allowed me to implant one rule inside your brain: kill Antonio no matter what. And, with the help of your grief for Gérard and those killed in Rome, it worked.

— I can’t believe it... I can’t believe _you_! How could you do this to me, Moira?! WHAT ARE YOU TURNING ME INTO?!

As Gabriel started to get agitated again, his body turned into the shadowy figure again. Moira was going too far.

— Great work, Moira — congratulated Akande. — Let’s wake Amélie up and continue our plan. And finish your job with grim reaper over there.

As Akande walked out of the room, Moira gave a little smirk. “Grim reaper,” that did not sound bad.

She walked to the corner of the room, revealing another bed, but it had some kind of armor or suit on it. As she took the mask off, the shadow figure was pulled into it, like it was being attracted by something. She puts the mask back on. It had a really peculiar shape, kind of resembles a skull with a weird look — like anger… or even remorse?

* * *

At the conference hall, me, Lena, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Jesse and Genji were standing on the stage waiting for Jack to start his speech — there was still no sign of Gabriel and Moira, he had given up contacting them both.

Jack goes up the stage and got ready to speak. The seats were full, every single person who worked at the Swiss HQ was there.

— Ladies and gentlemen, I’m Commander Jack Morrison. To my right, the strike team which was able to stop the Null Sector a few days ago: Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Lena Oxton and… Angela Ziegler.

That pause made me really uncomfortable. Of course he knew I screwed up. I didn’t want the leak to reach this level. Why didn’t I think this through?!

— To my left — he continued — part of the Blackwatch team: Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. Unfortunately, I was not able to get ahold of Commander Gabriel Reyes and Dr. Moira O’Deorain, and I really hope they were not involved in this mess. Now, let me tell you all something. Believe it or not, Overwatch is just like any other military organization. We fight for peace with guns. There’s gonna be blood and there are circumstances which the choices are going to be justified by the means. I condemn the recent “leak” of Overwatch and Blackwatch activity. I will not resign my current position as Strike Commander and leader of Overwatch, this is when I’ll stand up for my organization and my beliefs as most as I can. I’ll be sending to all of you a document I’ve written myself about how we are gonna spend the future days in this organization. Reach me for any further doubts after reading it. Dismissed.

Everyone started to leave the room.

As I stood up, Jack walked towards me. He was mad.

— Ziegler...

He was interrupted by one of my assistants who rushed towards me.

— Dr. Ziegler! Dr. Ziegler! It’s an emergency! You need to come _now_!

I followed her in a rush. As I looked back, Jack was still standing there, looking at me with disapproval.

Why was I stupid enough to leak the information without knowing what would happen after it? I only wanted justice, not destruction.

We got to the medical ward of the building. In one of the beds, this woman was lying unconscious. Her face was so familiar to me. My assistant explained to me she was found right outside the headquarters, wandering, then passed out in the arms of the agent who was escorting her out. She handed me the file with information they could get on her through our identification system: it was Amélie Lacroix. Of course I knew her, General Gérard Lacroix’s wife! Problem is… She had been missing for the past three weeks. How the hell did she happen to randomly show up at Overwatch? I should’ve known something wasn’t right.

I start examining her. Apparently she had just collapsed due to lack of hydration. After a while, she regained consciousness. I asked someone to call for a criminal agent to talk to her about her disappearance.

Amélie said she didn’t remember anything. Her last memory is going to bed and then waking up at our facility. We examined her body for criminal signs, but there was nothing. She was literally fine.

Gabriel and Moira had already returned to the facility at this time. Jack didn’t really cared to ask them where they were… If only he did. Moira also helped me run tests on Amélie. We, then, contacted Gérard, who spent one full day alone with her. Nothing seemed wrong.

The following day, I authorized her release. She was clinically well, there was no reason to keep her with us. She went home with Gérard, who took a couple days off to take care of her — also because of all the controversy that was falling down the organization after I leaked that stupid file.

One day later… Things got even worse.

We had no idea such thing could happen.

Gérard was found dead.

And Amélie was missing once again.

All those days went by and Jack did not say one word to me. He’d spend all day locked up in his office. Gabriel didn’t even show up at the headquarters for a couple weeks. At the time, I thought he was having a tough time dealing with the loss of his friend, only to learn later he couldn’t deal with the guilt and the feeling of being powerless against Talon, thanks to Moira.

The United Stations had started the bureaucratic process of analyzing the accusations, which would take at least one year. In the meantime, Overwatch — and, consequently, Blackwatch — activity would keep on going.

With all our bonds already weakened, and I knew this is was, definitely, the beginning of the end for Overwatch.

For my family.


	5. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Captain Ana Amari disappears, the United Nations decides to shut Overwatch down through the Petras Act. Ziegler starts to learn about O’Deorain’s true whereabouts.

**July 14, 2070**

It had been over an year since Overwatch was exposed, Amélie disappeared and Gérard was killed, his murderer was still unknown, but everyone was sure it had been his wife and, somehow, Talon was in the mix. Jack was able to come with an agreement with the United Nations to keep all activity going during the investigations. The people, however, were hunting his head. The hate for Overwatch had spread across the globe, people would even call us criminals… It was hell for me. All this time passed by and me and Jack still hadn’t the courage to exchange words. We were also able to finally arrest Akande, keeping him on one of the world’s most secure facilities. Talk about a tough year.

There was an ongoing field mission on Egypt, lead by Captain Ana Amari with her own strike team. In a sniper duel with a Talon enemy — whose identity I would learn later — Ana was seriously injured in her eye, and all her team perished.

As time went by, we did not hear from Ana anymore. We sent search groups to Egypt for about two weeks, they couldn’t find anything related to her. She was gone.

Confirming to her daughter, Fareeha, that her mother was presumably dead was the toughest part of the process. She was, yet, a tough girl, who was proud to follow her mother’s legacy. Although not able to join Overwatch anymore, Fareeha would still fight for peace the way she was able to, in honor of her mother.

* * *

 **August 5, 2070** **  
** **United Nations Headquarters, USA**

Shortly after the search group for Ana was disbanded, the UN summoned a meeting with Overwatch officials — including Jack and Gabriel — to give their verdict upon the future of Overwatch.

They introduced the Petras Act: a document suspending _all_ Overwatch activity worldwide. It was still going to be decided if the agents were going to be prosecuted.

The entire world was following the meeting, broadcast live on every screen of the planet. I will never forget the anger, yet guiltful, face Jack had while trying to defend Overwatch’s existence, while Gabriel was just… there, accepting what was happening.

 **August 6, 2070** **  
** **Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland**

The Overwatch members who had just arrived from New York were greeted by a crowd protesting in front of the HQ. They were all holding signs asking for the immediate disband of the organization, cheering about the United Nations’ recent decision.

The orders were clear: evacuate all Overwatch facilities and cease its activities. Of course Jack would resist. When he came back from the United States, he formed a resistance group, occupying the Swiss headquarters, not giving up their connection to the organization. Other agents, including Jesse, Genji, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Lena, decided it was better for them to quit.

I felt particularly bad for Genji. He never wanted this life Overwatch forced him to have — yet that’s partially his brother’s fault. He would live through constant pain and conflict with himself. After departing, he told me he was going to find peace with a monk he had met once in a mission back in Nepal. His name was Zenyatta, one of the follower’s of Mondatta, a great peace leader. I could only hope he was, indeed, going to find peace.

Another Overwatch facility, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, was lead by Winston, a genetically advanced monkey who is also a brilliant scientist. Everyone there decided to leave too, while he decided to stay, but, unlike Jack, Winston wasn’t creating a resistance. That was just his home.

Moira and Gabriel decided to keep their positions, while I was still unsure about giving up mine, but I felt it was the right thing to do, so I decided to finally talk to Jack properly after all this time... and resign.

As I was about to enter his chambers, Moira stopped me.

— Dr. Ziegler! May I have a minute of your attention?

— Moira… Hi. Um, I’m about to do something… important. Could you wait?

— Don’t do this, Angela — I didn’t know how to reply to that. Did my face gave away that easily I was going to quit? — Trust me, remaining a member of Overwatch might come in handy for you in the future.

— What do you mean? — She kept talking to me on that weird tone, I honestly didn’t know how to react, she was trying to lure me into something.

— Why don’t you come with me?

Everything felt weird about that conversation. I insisted I was busy, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. As I turned my back to her to open Jack’s door, she shot me with a sleep dart.

* * *

— Maybe now you’ll listen to me, Ziegler? — I heard from Moira as I tried to regain consciousness.

As I opened my eyes, I could see Moira and Gabriel standing right in front of me. Blackwatch logos on the walls, I was still at our headquarters, tied up to a cold metal chair.

— W-what is going on here?

— Angela — Gabriel started — we think it’s time for you to learn the truth.

— Before edgelord here says anything, I want to personally thank you, Ziegler. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have come this far so easily.

— “We?” — I questioned, confused.

— Angela… — I could feel the slight tone of regret on his voice. — We are with Talon.

As Gabriel’s voice echoed into my ears, my entire body started shaking in fear. I was helping the enemy this entire time? And the enemy was… my friend?

— What are you… What?! — I couldn’t even finish a sentence. I mean, I always felt something was wrong, especially after that day after the Uprising, but would never guess it would go this far.

— We need you, Ziegler — Moira continued. — Well, not need, _need_ you. But you would be a welcome resource — how touching. — You will fly with us to Venice — she turns her eyes to Gabriel — where we shall discuss the final part of our plan.

— What plan?

She replied with a subtle laugh.

Gabriel and I exchanged looks, he was slightly ashamed, while I was terrified. As Moira shouted his name, he escorted me to Blackwatch’s orca ship.


	6. Suicide Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziegler learns the true whereabouts of Amélie Lacroix. The members start discussing murdering Jack Morrison himself, with the help of Sombra, a world famous rebel hacker who had done previous work for Overwatch.

**August 7, 2070** **  
** **Venice, Italy**

We landed in a well hidden location to avoid possible riots, given the visible Blackwatch markings on our ship. Gabriel, Moira and I walked to the Talon headquarters.

The building itself was marvelous. How could they hide such place in plain sight? There were even secret underground pathways leading to different parts of the city, maybe that’s how they were able to almost stop Blackwatch during the Retribution.

They escorted me to a type of meeting room and told me to take a sit. Gabriel sat by me. Moira walked out of the room, returning shortly after, bringing someone with her… Someone I knew... I couldn’t believe my own eyes... Behind her was Amélie Lacroix. But she was… different. She seemed out of herself, but the weirdest thing was her face: her skin was blue, and her eyes were bright yellow. I could feel that wasn’t her anymore.

— Amélie… — I gasped. — What—

— Meet, Dr. Ziegler — Moira prideful replied as she walked towards Amélie — subject #94 from Blackwatch’s Advanced Medical Testing Program.

— Don’t tell me… — I turned my attention to Gabriel, who was looking down in guilt. He knew what Moira had ordered Amélie to do. — Gabe… Don’t tell me she—

— Yes, Angela, yes! — He stood up in anger. — O’Deorain — he briefly looked at her — as requested by Blackwatch, ordered the Amélie’s kidnap and secretly included her in our AMT program. Talon placed Amélie inside the Overwatch headquarters that day. And then you released her—

— Sentencing Gérard to death — I concluded, then took a deep breath. — Reyes, how COULD YOU?!

— Chill now, _hermana_. — A strange, yet familiar, female voice echoed from nowhere. I couldn’t identify who it was or where it was coming from, but the Talon members’ faces said they knew who it was. Then, this woman walked into the room. — Gabe only did what he had to do. As usual.

— You... Have we met before?

— I don’t think so. But you’ve probably seen me roaming around the Overwatch headquarters a few times, delivering information requested by your honorable Commander Morrison and Captain Amari.

— Meet Sombra, Dr. Ziegler — Gabriel interrupted.

— I’ve… I’ve heard of you before — I added, slightly confused.

— Ah, _querida_ , who hasn’t?

Sombra is the most wanted cyber criminal on the face of the Earth. She’s able to hack anything — and anyone. She’s as dirty as Blackwatch or Talon, so I wasn’t really shocked to know Jack and Ana used her to gather information too. I was already expecting the reveal of Talon and Overwatch being the same organization at that point — I mean, they did share a couple members afterall.

— Good to see you on board, Sombra — said Moira.

— On board? — Sombra laughed. She had such a smug tone on her voice. — This is pure _quid pro quo_ , my friend. You do your part, I do mine, we follow separate ways. Call it a happy ending.

— Whatever suits you — Moira agreed. — Are we settled?

— Settled on what?! — Always the last one to learn about something, no matter what organization I was in.

— Alright, people — Moira opened — this is the moment we all waited for. This is when we bring Overwatch down. I will be in charge of this mission since Akande fell. We’re all going back to Switzerland with Sombra. There, you will follow my instructions to sabotage the HQ, with the help of an Aussie friend of mine, if I may. Reyes, I’ll explain the bait process to you better on our way — Gabriel nodded his head. — Grand. Tomorrow, a new age for Talon, and the world, begins — she got closer to us. — Do not disappoint me.

Moira escorted Amélie back to her medical chambers and retreated himself out of the room. Gabriel took me to our accommodations.

* * *

Two bunk beds in a small room. Me and Gabriel took the lower ones. He was once again staring at the floor, lost on his thoughts.

— Gabriel… What are we doing?

— I’m not proud of it, Angela, I’m not — he slowly put his head up. — But I’m lost. There’s nothing left in my life anymore. Don’t be mistaken: Jack hired Moira knowing what she would do there. I would not be surprised if he’s being updated of every Talon movement as we speak. He’s as dirty as we all are.

— I’m not—

— For God’s sake, Angela, you leaked the goddamn document! You were the opener for all of this!

He was right. I created all this mess, and now I had to finish it how they wanted me to. It had always been part of their plan. Now that I think of it, Moira could’ve easily opened Genji’s files all those times trying to make me read one of them. Apparently, time chose the right moment for it to happen. I had taken the bait. Now it was too late. If only I could go back in time…

No. See? That’s the problem with most people — including me. — We always think “oh, if only I could go back.” No. To hell with that. It’s time to start thinking: how can _this_ change the _future_?

I spent the night awake thinking upon that. Slowly, I started to see why Talon wanted to bring Overwatch down so badly. My hate for Commander Morrison took over me. I wasn’t doing this for peace anymore. This was revenge. Revenge for all my years I gave to Overwatch just to have my principles taken away from me in a split second. Revenge for Morrison’s weak administration that ruined our lives.

If I was going down, I was gonna take everyone else with me.


	7. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon’s plan is on course. Gabriel goes back to the HQ as a bait for Morrison, but Dr. O’Deorain has bigger plans for him.

**August 8, 2070** **  
** **Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland**

Our ship landed close enough to the headquarters for us to keep control of the situation, but distant enough so we wouldn’t be identified.

Moira grabbed a significantly heavy box, handing it over to Sombra.

— Alright, Sombra, you’re going inside the HQ to plant these — she opened the box. It was full of yellow bombs with a weird symbol on it… Like a smiling dynamite? Sombra attached some kind of device to the box, making it invisible. — Brilliant. Reyes, go inside the HQ. Keep Morrison in there.

— What about the others? — I asked.

— No time for that. What are you all waiting for?! Let’s move, people!

My anger was talking too loud at the moment. It wasn’t of me to act like that. I knew I would feel sick the moment that was over.

Gabriel and Sombra stepped down the ship, me and Moira were left alone in there.

— How long have you been planning this? — I teased her.

— No chit-chat allowed, Dr. Ziegler — she said as she messed around some kind of console. A few clicks later, images from the headquarters’ CCTV system were there for us. Seeing everyone there, quietly running their resistance errands… It felt like an epiphany.

— Moira… Please… Let’s think this through…

— I’ve had almost ten years to think upon this moment, Dr. Ziegler. Come up with any inspirational speeches you want, they won’t stop me.

I decided to sit down. A few minutes later, some cameras started to freeze. Sombra was invisible there, setting the explosives up. The main entrance one showed Gabriel accessing the building.

Moira was setting up some kind of bed with that strange armor on top of it.

— What’s that for? — I asked.

— If everything goes as expected, you will find out. I’m not much of a prayer myself, Dr. Ziegler, but, if I were you, I’d start to.

Gabriel requested to enter Jack’s chambers, who granted access.

— Gabe… — Jack greeted Gabriel as he entered the room. — Long time, no see.

— Indeed, old friend… — Gabriel sighed. — Indeed.

— You keep going away from our radar… — He kept swirling his scotch around. — Important Blackwatch errands I suppose?

— Life’s just been a mess, hasn’t it?

Jack replied with a subtle smirk:

— Why can’t we just go back?

— Back… where?

— When everything was fine. Before this entire thing, Overwatch, Blackwatch, whatever-watch…

— You mean our army days?

— Yes… Yes, the good old days… 

— I miss them too.

The two brothers — you could call them that, especially given Jack’s drunk attitude — started recalling their memories from the time they served the US army. Always fighting their good fights together… Until Overwatch was created and the rivalry started. Jesse once said the Retribution was the beginning of the fall of Overwatch, I disagree. I think the organization was created in a fallen state, nothing good could come out from the jealousy of two best friends for each other.

Back on the ship, Moira finished the setup of her mysterious armor bed. I was sitting in a corner, scared. I was literally starting to panic thinking of all my actions, but, again, it was too late. There was no point of regretting it all. Overwatch was shut down for a reason, maybe it was better for it to stay that way. It was never my intention to cause destruction or harm anyone.

I could feel Gérard’s blood on my hands. How could I have been so stupid on releasing Amélie?! I should’ve ordered a more intense investigation…

I should’ve, I should’ve, I should’ve… There I was regretting the past again when nothing could be done.

Suddenly, Sombra literally materialized inside of the ship.

— Is it done? — Moira asked, prideful as usual.

— Of course, sweetie.

— Great.

— Now, if you excuse me, I have my own business to deal with.  _ Hasta luego _ ,  _ amigas _ . It’s been a pleasure. I’ll be in touch — she sassily waved us goodbye, stepping off the ship and becoming invisible once again.

— Now what? — I asked, tearing up. But no. I was not going to break a tear in front of Moira or anyone that day.

— Now… It’s New Year’s Day, Ziegler, get yourself ready for the fireworks.

Moira started messing around with the console again. A lot of red lights went green, I assumed those represented the explosives. Then, I realized Gabriel wasn’t with us yet.

— Wait… WAIT, MOIRA, WAIT! — I interrupted.

— What, Angela?!

— What about Gabriel? Is he still in there?

— It’s all going accord to plan, don’t worry.

— I-I don’t understand.

— You don’t have to. Now, if you excuse me… — I rushed to grab a microphone and get ahold of Gabriel. I shouted for him, but I only got static back. — Ziegler, what on Earth do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you think Sombra executed her job properly?! We are on lockdown. No one leaves the headquarters. Now sit — she pressed one of the buttons — and watch.

My heart froze when I heard the explosion in the distance.

Seconds earlier, Gabriel was on his second shot, while Jack… Pretty sure he had lost the count too. They were so unbelievably happy. I’m pretty sure Gabe had forgotten he was in the middle of Talon’s plan at the moment.

Jack refills his and Gabriel’s glass, proposing a toast.

— For the good old days, my friend. For the good old days.

The second after the toast, an explosion. The entire building shook, a deafening alarm sound and bright red lights take over every room. People were screaming and running in panic.

Jack spilled part of his drink as he jumped in fear. They stared at each other for a while. Jack could read Gabriel’s face with ease.

— Reyes… What the hell have you done?!

The two exit the office, going to the hallway. The huge corridor ran through the entire building, with giant glass windows going all around it. Jack approached them to get a better sight of the other side of the headquarters. Half the building had fallen. Gabriel was one step behind him.

— This is nothing personal, Jack. Please, forgive me.

Jack slowly turned around to see Gabriel holding a gun against his face. He slowly put his hands up.

— Reyes… Don’t do anything stupid.

Another explosion. The middle section of the building had fallen. Logically, Jack’s office ward should be the next.

As Gabriel trembled falling on the ground, Jack firmly grabbed the weapon from his hands, putting his foot on his chest, now pointing the gun at him.

— Talon, huh? — Jack laughed. — You stupid son of a— 

— What? — Gabriel could even talk properly, coughing due to the explosion’s smoke that slowly started to take over the building… Or maybe because of something else.

— It all makes sense now… All this time, I thought Ziegler’s weak ass had leaked those Blackwatch files. It was you, wasn’t it? — He pushed the gun closer to his face. — How long have you been working for them?!

Gabriel tried to laugh, but the cough wouldn’t let him.

— You’re so stupid… Why did you hire Moira, Jack? You knew about her experiments didn’t you? — Jack didn’t reply, keeping his deadly serious face. — You know, she taught me — Gabriel’s voice started to get strangely deeper — some really good stuff.

Gabriel’s body turned into smoke, Jack fell down in fear. Then, Gabriel materialized in front of him as he desperately tried to stand up.

— Gabe… — Jack gasped — What have you become?

A third explosion, clearly right below them, brought some parts of their ward down, breaking some windows by them.

— This time, Morrison — Gabe’s voice was abnormally deep, didn’t sound like him at all —  _ I  _ will take the lead.

Jack held the gun against Gabriel’s face, who was able to throw it on the floor. The two engaged into a physical fight. Gabriel was noticeably stronger, punching Jack until he was down. Gabriel stared at the almost completely destroyed building through the broken windows.

— Clearly assigning you to the AMT was a mistake, Reyes… But guess what… I pulled up my strings as well.

Jack jumped to stand up, running towards Gabriel and grabbing him. He tried to push him off the window, but Gabriel turned him around. As the two friends fought for their lives, Gabriel came out stronger, pushing Jack down to his death as his body hit the burning flames and debris all across the ground.

Gabriel stood still for a while, his face showed no remorse. That wasn’t him anymore.

At last, the final series of explosions.

The entire Overwatch Headquarters had fallen.

And so did two of my dearest friends.


	8. Heroes Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Talon starts a new chapter, Ziegler has to learn how to deal with her guilt.

All the camera signals went down. Moira kept smiling, while I couldn’t even stand properly. I contained myself as hard as I could not to cry, but, as soon as I realized Jack and Gabe were really gone, I broke down. It was all my fault. Leaking those files created all this miss in the course of an year. I was such a fool. Why did I decide to do that anyway?! Being protective over my family ended up destroying them, quite literally. The irony.

Moira heard me crying, giving me a laugh. She came close to me and held my face by my chin.

— Hush now, Ziegler. It’s a brand new day.

She ordered me to follow her as we went to the back of the ship, where a Blackwatch van was. She told me to enter it as she took the driver’s seat.

I entered the back of the vehicle and noticed she had put the strange armor bed there. She told me we were going to make a quick stop. I didn’t reply, just took a sit and waited for something worse to happen.

We drove over to what was left of the headquarters. She ordered me to open the back doors and press a button on the peculiar bed. After a while, I wasn’t sure what I was waiting for, she told me to be patient. Then, this dark mass entered the van, going inside the heavy suit.

I closed the doors and Moira took off in a hurry back to the ship. I started hearing agonizing screams. I decided to look at the suit’s face… It was Gabriel’s face. I could barely recognize him, burnt with that weird smoke coming out from all over his body, but the suit was containing it all. I started crying and shouting his name, but he wouldn’t reply. I don’t think he could even hear his own screams then.

Moira told me to shut up, saying she’d explain everything to me as soon as we were safe. Truth is, there was no way I could feel safe again. Just look at what I’ve just done.

She leaves us in the van as she rushes out of it to put the ship back on the sky. She leaves it on autopilot and asks for my help to take the bed out of the vehicle.

We place it on the middle of the ship’s main room. She was still refusing to answer any of my questions. She makes some adjustments in the suit. Gabriel, or what was left of him, was still screaming in pain, but not as much as he was on the van. I guess Moira’s adjustments did help after all. Then, she reached over to grab a skull faced mask, putting it on top of his face.

— Shh… There now… We’re done.

He had finally stopped screaming and got himself up the bed. That was a terrifying experience. It was like seeing Frankenstein’s monster come to life.

— Gabe — I quietly asked as that creepy mask slowly turned to look at me — what happened to you?

He replied with a deep, echoey voice:

— You tell me, doc.

I froze. Whatever that thing was, it wasn’t Gabriel. Moira had killed him along with Jack in the HQ. She took her experiments _that_ serious to murder a colleague? I mean, she was with Talon afterall…

— What now? — I asked Moira with my voice breaking.

— Now, Ziegler, we start a new chapter. Overwatch has fallen, it’s only a matter of time now until chaos takes over the world again. In the meantime, we wait for the perfect moment to rescue Akande and bring Talon to its glorious days. All thanks to you, sweetheart.

All thanks to me.

* * *

 **United Nations Headquarters, USA  
** **March 23, 2076**

— Then, Moira tortured me to make sure it looked like I had just survived the explosion and dropped me off near a hospital. I had to come up with the whole gas leak story you have on your archives. But I guess it’s past the time someone told the truth.

— And why did you wait all this time to tell it to us, Dr. Ziegler? — Asked the UN employee who was interrogating me.

— I guess… I just couldn’t deal with myself. My guilt.

— Again: you can assure us all the information you gave us is true?

— This was a mix of my personal memories and files I accessed during the time I was at Talon and Overwatch. So yes. It’s all true.

— Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Ziegler. You will not be placed under arrest, although we do have enough to do so, but we will keep you under protection for a couple of days, just while we check the facts.

He exits the room, leaving me alone. Would that be enough to redeem myself? I guess giving information away was my top quality.

Away from the room, the worker takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

— Hey, want a plot twist? The doctor just told us: Morrison is alive. So is Reyes. All our suspicions were right. She told us everything. I’ll deliver her statement to you myself later today. This time we… — Another employee rushed to him, shouting his name. — What?! What’s wrong?!

— Sir — he tried to catch his breath back — the Overwatch communication system is back online — he handed his superior a document with some communication activity logged.

The first few lines showed only blank codes, then an activation command followed:

_> USER: winston@owgibraltar.org_   
_ >ATHENA>EMERGENCY_PROTOCOL_   
_ >PETRAS_OVERRIDE_   
_> CALL>ALL_AGENTS>ALL_LOCATIONS_

After they returned me my personal items, I was escorted to my “safe chamber” were I would spend the following days. Then, my phone starts buzzing. I ask the guards to give me a moment — after all, I was not a prisoner.

A huge smile took over my face.

_Incoming call: Winston_


End file.
